Μητρικές σχέσεις
by Alexandros Black
Summary: Είναι προφανές από το πέμπτο βιβλίο ότι ο Σείριος ένιωθε πολύ άβολα να μένει στο σπίτι του και να κάθεται στο πόδι της μητέρας του, πράγμα που τελικά κατέληξε στο θάνατό του. Πώς θα ήταν τα πράγματα αν είχε κάνει ειρήνη με τη μητέρα του; AU


**ΜΗΤΡΙΚΕΣ ΣΧΕΣΕΙΣ**

Ο Σείριος δεν είχε πατήσει το πόδι του στο Γκρίμολντ Πλέις 12 για σχεδόν είκοσι χρόνια. Δεν ήξερε καν αν η μαγική περίφραξη του σπιτιού θα τον άφηνε να μπει, καθώς είχε διαγραφεί από την οικογένεια στα δεκαέξι του, όταν έφυγε από το σπίτι. Όμως ο Ντάμπλντορ ήταν σίγουρος ότι, αφού ο Σείριος ήταν το τελευταίο εν ζωή μέλος της κεντρικής γραμμής της οικογένειας Μπλακ, δικαιούτο την αρχηγία της οικογένειας ανεξάρτητα αν ήταν μέλος της ή όχι.

Γι' αυτό και τώρα στεκόταν στον μαγκλ δρόμο, έξω από την προγονική του κατοικία, κοιτώντας την είσοδο. Πραγματικά, _πραγματικά_, δεν ήθελε να τη διασχίσει. Είχε πάρα πολλές άσχημες αναμνήσεις από αυτό το σπίτι. Θυμόταν τη μητέρα του, την Ουαλμπέργκα, την περιβόητη άρχουσα Μπλακ να τον κακοποιεί σωματικά και πνευματικά· τον πατέρα του, τον Ωρίωνα, να νοιάζεται πιο πολύ για την εικόνα της οικογένειας παρά για την πραγματικότητα· τον αδελφό του, τον Ρέγκουλους, τον διάδοχο που πάντα ήθελαν οι γονείς τους, να δείχνει σπουδαίος και υπερήφανος στα μαύρα ενδύματά του, με το πράσινο φινίρισμα και το οικόσημο ραμμένο στο στήθος. Ο τέλειος Μπλακ, ο τέλειος Σλίδεριν, όλα αυτά που αυτός, ο Σείριος, δεν μπορούσε και δεν ήθελε να είναι.

Όχι, ο Σείριος δεν ήθελε να διασχίσει την είσοδο. Όμως έπρεπε. Γιατί το σπίτι ήταν, όντως, το ασφαλέστερο μέρος για να στεγαστεί το νέο Τάγμα του Φοίνικα και να μείνει ο Χάρι τώρα που ο Βόλντεμορτ είχε γυρίσει και θα ήθελε, φυσικά, να τον βγάλει από τη μέση το συντομότερο δυνατόν λόγω της προφητείας. Ο Ντάμπλντορ είχε δίκιο.

Θα ήθελε να προσθέσει το επιχείρημα ότι το σπίτι στο Γκρίμολντ Πλέις ήταν καλύτερο από το Αζκαμπάν, αλλά δεν θα μπορούσε να το πει. Όχι ειλικρινά.

Άφησε μια ανάσα και έσφιξε το χέρι του Ρέμους. Θα χρειαζόταν όλη τη διαθέσιμη υποστήριξη για να το κάνει αυτό. Ανέβηκε μερικά σκαλοπάτια μέχρι που έφτασε σε ένα στενό κομμάτι τοίχου καλυμμένο από μαγκλ αφίσες. Κανένα πρόσωπο, μαγκλ ή μαγικό, δεν θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί ότι από πίσω κρυβόταν μια πόρτα και βασικά ένα ολόκληρο σπίτι. Καθάρισε το λαιμό του και μίλησε όσο πιο καθαρά γινόταν, όπως έκανε κάθε φορά που έπρεπε να υποκριθεί την Μπλακοσύνη του.

«Είμαι ο άρχων Σείριος Ωρίων Μπλακ, αρχηγός του αρχαιότατου και ευγενέστατου οίκου των Μπλακ και απαιτώ να εισέλθω στην προγονική μου οικία!»

Η στοίβα από αφίσες εξαφανίστηκε και τη θέση της πήρε μια σκαλιστή, ξύλινη πόρτα. Από το πρόσωπο του Ρέμους ήταν φανερό πως δεν είχε αντιληφθεί την αλλαγή, πράγμα που αποδείκνυε στον Σείριο ότι ο Ντάμπλντορ είχε όντως δίκαιο: Η μαγική προστασία της προγονικής οικίας των Μπλακ αντιλαμβανόταν αυτόν και μόνο ως δικαιούχο ιδιοκτήτη.

Έκανε ένα ακόμη βήμα και άνοιξε την εξώπορτα, κρατώντας ακόμη το χέρι του Ρέμους. Μόνο όταν μπήκαν τελικά στο σπίτι κατάλαβε ο Ρέμους ότι είχαν όντως μπει.

«Ελαφροπάτητε! Δούλεψε!» αναφώνησε ξαφνιασμένος ο Ρέμους. Το πικρό χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του αρραβωνιαστικού του ήταν η μόνη απάντηση που πήρε πριν ξεκινήσουν τα ουρλιαχτά.

«Εσύ! Προδότη!» φώναξε το ολόσωμο πορτραίτο της αείμνηστης Ουαλμπέργκας Μπλακ. Ο Ρέμους την αναγνώρισε από τις ελάχιστες φορές που την είχε δει στο Κιγκς Κρος όταν ήταν μαθητής και, δυστυχώς, είδε στο πρόσωπο του Σείριου το ίδιο φοβισμένο βλέμμα που είχε κάθε φορά που κοιτούσε τη μητέρα του.

«Σκάσε μητέρα» απάντησε απειλητικά ο Σείριος. «Ούτε εγώ θέλω να είμαι εδώ, όμως πρέπει. Οπότε θα πρέπει να σε ανεχτώ κι εσύ εμένα. Απλά... απλά μην με ενοχλείς και δεν θα σ' ενοχλώ ούτε εγώ.»

Ο πίνακας δεν μίλησε, αφήνοντας τους δύο άντρες να προχωρήσουν στο σπίτι.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά του Ρέμους στην έπαυλη. Ως «υβριδικό κτήνος», όπως τον αποκαλούσαν ο Ωρίων και η Ουαλμπέργκα, δεν επιτρεπόταν να έρχεται στο σπίτι. Στον Τζέιμς επιτρεπόταν, αλλά ούτε εκείνος ερχόταν γιατί ο Σείριος το προτιμούσε έτσι. Δεν ήθελε να τον βλέπει ο από κάθε ουσιαστική άποψη αδελφός του φοβισμένο και αμήχανο. Και τώρα ο Χάρι, ο γιος του Τζέιμς, θα ερχόταν να μείνει εδώ, τουλάχιστον μέχρι την ήττα του Βόλντεμορτ. Ο Ντάμπλντορ το είχε υποσχεθεί. Επομένως ο Σείριος έπρεπε να απαλλαγεί από τα φαντάσματα του παρελθόντος του, και μάλιστα τώρα.

Ανέβηκε στο παλιό του δωμάτιο, αποφασίζοντας να ξεκινήσει από το ευκολότερο μέρος. Τα χείλη του υψώθηκαν λίγο στις γωνίες καθώς θυμήθηκε το ύφος στο πρόσωπο της μητέρας του την πρώτη φορά που είδε το δωμάτιο γεμάτο με τα χρώματα του Γκρίφιντορ και τις φωτογραφίες των φίλων του. Αναρωτήθηκε πώς να είναι τώρα, αν φυσικά η μάνα του δεν το είχε κάψει εντελώς.

Εξεπλάγη όταν βρήκε το δωμάτιο ακριβώς όπως το άφησε. Δεν μπορούσε να το καταλάβει. Γιατί δεν είχε ξεκολλήσει η Ουαλμπέργκα όλες τις φωτογραφίες; Γιατί δεν το είχε βάψει όλο πράσινο;

Δεν είχε χρόνο όμως να το σκεφτεί άλλο, καθώς η φωνή του Ρέμους τον επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Ελαφροπάτητε, μήπως να ειδοποιήσουμε τον Άλμπους ότι το σπίτι είναι διαθέσιμο;»

Ο Σείριος κατένευσε. Είχαν πολλή δουλειά μπροστά τους.

* * *

Ο Σείριος δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Ήταν απίστευτα κουρασμένος γιατί είχαν δουλέψει όλοι τους —ο Ρέμους, ο Άλμπους, ο Άρθουρ Ουίσλι και αυτός— πολλές ώρες. Είχαν ενισχύσει την μη ανιχνευσιμότητα του σπιτιού, είχαν βάλει Γητειά Εμπιστοσύνης και επαναρυθμίσει τους μαγικούς φράκτες.

Ο Ρέμους ροχάλιζε δίπλα του, αλλά το μυαλό του Σείριους δούλευε πυρετωδώς. Δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να σκέπτεται το ίδιο πρόβλημα: γιατί δεν είχε αφαιρέσει η μητέρα του όλη την Γκρίφιντορ διακόσμηση από το δωμάτιό του; Η γυναίκα τον μισούσε, το ήξερε αυτό. Τον ανεχόταν μόνο κατά τη διάρκεια των σχολικών χρόνων του γιατί ήλπιζε ότι μια μέρα θα άλλαζε και θα γινόταν ένας σωστός Μπλακ. Όταν αυτός έφυγε από το σπίτι, η Ουαλμπέργκα το πήρε πια απόφαση και τον αποκλήρωσε. Ο Σείριος δεν το χάρηκε, αλλά το αποδέχθηκε. Πραγματική του οικογένεια ήταν οι Πότερ, αυτοί τον αγαπούσαν.

Επομένως, ποια ήταν η απάντηση;

Ο Σείριος αναστέναξε. Δεν θα ηρεμούσε αν δεν έλυνε το μυστήριο. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι ήσυχα, για να μην ξυπνήσει τον σύντροφό του, και κατέβηκε στην είσοδο του σπιτιού, αφού προηγουμένως πέρασε από το σαλόνι και έβαλε ένα ποτήρι ουίσκι της φωτιάς που το χρειαζόταν οπωσδήποτε.

Φτάνοντας στην είσοδο, τράβηξε την κουρτίνα που είχε βάλει κάποιος πάνω από το πορτραίτο και είπε αυστηρά «Μητέρα.»

Η εικονιζόμενη χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά και ύψωσε ένα φρύδι. «Μου επιτρέπετε να μιλήσω τώρα; Δεν μου είπατε πριν να σκάσω, _άρχοντά μου;_»

«Άσ' τα αυτά» απάντησε ο Σείριος οργισμένα. «Έχω ερωτήσεις και θέλω να μου απαντήσεις — τώρα!»

Η Ουαλμπέργκα κύλησε τα μάτια της. «Όπως θα 'λεγαν και οι φίλοι σου που λατρεύουν τους μαγκλ, _ρίχ' το_!»

Ο Σείριος ξεροκατάπιε, καθώς οι τεχνικές εκφοβισμού της μητέρας του άρχισαν να πιάνουν. Δεν μπορούσε να το δείξει όμως, όχι τώρα που την είχε κολλημένη στον τοίχο, κυριολεκτικά.

«Γιατί δεν έβγαλες τις αφίσες του Γκρίφιντορ και τις φωτογραφίες των φίλων μου από το δωμάτιό μου; Γιατί το κράτησες ακριβώς όπως ήταν;»

Η Ουαλμπέργκα δεν απάντησε αμέσως. Το βλέμμα της έψαχνε τα μάτια του γιου της. «Δεν ήσουν ποτέ ιδιαίτερα γρήγορος, ε Σείριε;» Η αναζήτησή της προφανώς δεν επέστρεψε τίποτε, οπότε συνέχισε με λιγότερο ύφος. «Αλήθεια δεν καταλαβαίνεις; Γιατί πάντα πίστευα ότι θα ξαναγυρίσεις, φυσικά!»

Ο Σείριος έμεινε άναυδος. «Περίμενες ότι θα γυρίσω; Πώς; Γιατί; Αφού με αποκλήρωσες!»

«Φυσικά σε αποκλήρωσα! Τι ήθελες να κάνω; να άφηνα τον διάδοχό μου να πηγαινοέρχεται όπως του αρέσει; Δεν είναι ξενοδοχείο εδώ πέρα!»

«... Και λοιπόν;»

«Λοιπόν, αγαπητέ μου γιε, έπρεπε να μάθεις ότι οι πράξεις σου έχουν συνέπειες. Ήσουν δεκαέξι ετών, Σείριε, θα γινόσουν άρχων Μπλακ με το θάνατό μου. Έπρεπε να ωριμάσεις· να σταματήσεις να είσαι ένας κοινός πλακατζής και να γίνεις ένας υπεύθυνος άντρας.»

«... Και νόμιζες ότι αυτός ήταν ο σωστός τρόπος; Να με διαγράψεις; Να με κακοποιείς για χρόνια και να με αναγκάσεις να φύγω από το σπίτι; Να μην ζητήσεις συγνώμη ποτέ;»

«Οι Μπλακ δεν ζητούν συγνώμη», η Ουαλμπέργκα αποκρίθηκε με ύφος. Μετά ξεφύσηξε και χαλάρωσε λίγο. «Άκου... Ίσως έκανα λάθος. Έτσι ανατράφηκα, έτσι έμαθα ότι πρέπει να αναθρέψω τα δικά μου παιδιά. Στον Ρέγκουλους λειτούργησε άψογα—»

«—μέχρι που σκοτώθηκε δουλεύοντας για τον Βόλντεμορτ—»

«—οπότε πίστεψα ότι θα λειτουργήσει και σ' εσένα.»

«Ε, λοιπόν, έκανες λάθος μητέρα!» απάντησε ο Σείριος οργισμένα.

«Έχεις δίκιο, έκανα λάθος» παραδέχθηκε η Ουαλμπέργκα ήρεμα. Ο Σείριος ήταν εμβρόντητος. Δεν είχε ακούσει ποτέ τη μητέρα του να παραδέχεται τα λάθη της, _ούτε μία φορά_! Ήταν πολύ περίεργο. Και ακόμη πιο περίεργο ήταν ότι έδειχνε ειλικρινής. «Έκανα λάθος, Σείριε» επανέλαβε «και τώρα είναι η σειρά σου να διορθώσεις τα πράγματα. Νομίζεις πως χαίρομαι που έχει καταντήσει ντροπή να λέμε το επώνυμό μας; που ο ένας γιος μου είναι νεκρός κι ο άλλος ήταν στη φυλακή; που μία ανηψιά μου είναι στο Αζκαμπάν;»

»Όμως εγώ έκανα το καλύτερο που μπορούσα —αυτό που εγώ θεωρούσα καλύτερο, εν πάση περιπτώσει— και τώρα είναι η δική σου σειρά. Πέθανα, Σείριε. Εσύ είσαι άρχων Μπλακ τώρα. Τι θα κάνεις γι' αυτό;»

* * *

Ο Σείριος αισθανόταν ότι θα λιποθυμήσει. Δεν ήταν αυτή η συζήτηση που περίμενε. Δεν περίμενε ποτέ ότι η μητέρα του —το πορτραίτο της νεκρής μητέρας του, τέλος πάντων— θα αναγνώριζε τα λάθη της σχετικά με την ανατροφή του. Δεν ήταν έτοιμος να το αντιμετωπίσει αυτό, δεν ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει μια ώριμη απάντηση στην τελευταία της ερώτηση, έτσι έφυγε. Έφυγε όπως έκανε όταν ήταν παιδί.

Κρύφθηκε όχι στο δικό του δωμάτιο, φοβούμενος μην ξυπνήσει τον Ρέμους, αλλά στου αδελφού του. Ο Ρέγκουλους ήταν πάντα ο γιος που ο ίδιος δεν μπόρεσε να είναι. Ήταν ο Μπλακ που ο ίδιος δεν μπόρεσε να είναι. Δικαίως ονομάστηκε διάδοχος της οικογένειας, ο Σείριος παραδεχόταν τουλάχιστον αυτό. Όμως μετά ο Ρέγκουλους συντάχθηκε με τον Βόλντεμορτ, προφανώς απέτυχε και σκοτώθηκε.

Μπορούσε να γίνει ο Σείριος αυτός ο Μπλακ τώρα; Μπορούσε να νιώσει υπερήφανος για την καθαρόαιμη καταγωγή του, μπορούσε να γίνει αρχηγός μιας από τις πιο δυνατές, αρχαίες και με κύρος μαγικές οικογένειες της Βρετανίας, και ταυτόχρονα να παραμείνει στην πλευρά του Φωτός, να βοηθήσει στην εξόντωση του Βόλντεμορτ και να αναθρέψει σωστά τον βαφτισιμιό του;

Γιατί ο Χάρι ήταν ένας Πότερ, μέλος και διάδοχος μιας ακόμη πλούσιας και με κύρος καθαρόαιμης οικογένειας. Δικαιούταν πράγματα που οι μαγκλ συγγενείς του και οι φτωχοί, κακομοίρηδες Ουίσλι δεν μπορούσα να του προσφέρουν. Ναι, ο Άρθουρ και η Μόλι ήταν υπέροχοι άνθρωποι, μακρινοί του συγγενείς. Αλλά δεν ήταν ούτε Πότερ ούτε Μπλακ.

Ο Σείριος πίεσε τους κροτάφους του, προσπαθώντας να διώξει τον πονοκέφαλο και να τακτοποιήσει τις σκέψεις του. Γαμώτο, ήταν δύσκολο.

Δεν ήταν έφηβος πια. Ήταν ενήλικας, υπεύθυνος όχι μόνο για τον εαυτό του αλλά και για τον μέλλοντα σύζυγό του και τον βαφτισιμιό του. Αν επρόκειτο να γίνουν οικογένεια όταν τελείωνε αυτή η ιστορία με τον Βόλντεμορτ, θα έπρεπε να πάρει μερικές δύσκολες αποφάσεις.

Και η αλήθεια ήταν πως η μητέρα του τού είχε προσφέρει έναν δρόμο. Θα μπορούσε να δεχθεί τη συγνώμη της, όσο αμφίβολη κι αν ήταν, να τη συγχωρήσει, να αποδεχθεί την «ευχή» της και να γίνει ο νέος άρχων Μπλακ.

Μόνο όμως αν κι αυτή δεχόταν όλους τους όρους του, χωρίς καμιά αμφιβολία ή επιφύλαξη. Ναι.

Ξαναγύρισε στην είσοδο, αυτή τη φορά πιο σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του.

«Μητέρα» ξεκίνησε. «Θα γίνω ένας σωστός άρχων Μπλακ, όπως πάντα ήθελες. Όμως θα δεχθείς τις απόψεις μου πλήρως. Θα αποδεχθείς τον Ρέμους ως μέλλοντα σύζυγό μου, ανεξάρτητα από την καθαρότητα του αίματός του ή τη λυκανθρωπία του. Θα αποδεχθείς τον Χάρι Πότερ ως διάδοχό μου ανεξάρτητα από την καθαρότητα του αίματός του. Θα αποδεχθείς τη συμμαχία μου —και ως εκ τούτου της οικογένειας— με την πλευρά του φωτός και εναντίον του άρχοντα Βόλντεμορτ. Και τέλος δεν θα προσβάλλεις τους φίλους, τις θέσεις και τις απόψεις μου ποτέ ξανά!»

Η Ουαλμπέργκα χαμογέλασε. Επιτέλους έκανε τον πλακατζή γιο της άντρα. «Κρίτσερ» κάλεσε το πιστό της οικιακό ξωτικό χωρίς να πάρει το βλέμμα της από τα μάτια του Σείριου. «Γονάτισε μπροστά στον άρχοντα Σείριο Ωρίωνα Μπλακ, πραγματικό αρχηγό του αρχαιότατου και ευγενέστατου οίκου των Μπλακ.»

Τόσο εκείνη όσο και ο Κρίτσερ γονάτισαν.

Μάνα και γιος έκαναν επιτέλους ειρήνη.

* * *

**Σημείωση του συγγραφέα:** Είναι προφανές από το πέμπτο βιβλίο ότι ο Σείριος ένιωθε πολύ άβολα να μένει στο σπίτι του και να κάθεται στο πόδι της μητέρας του, πράγμα που τελικά κατέληξε στο θάνατό του. Πώς θα ήταν τα πράγματα αν είχε κάνει ειρήνη με τη μητέρα του;

Ζήλεψα βλέποντας ελληνόφωνες ιστορίες και είπα να γράψω μια δική μου. Ζητώ συγνώμη αν η απόδοση δεν ήταν τόσο καλή, αλλά δεν έχω διαβάσει τα βιβλία στα ελληνικά. Ευχαριστώ πολύ τον φίλο μου τον Δημήτρη και την Anna_the_greek για τη βοήθειά τους. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει :)


End file.
